


a bright particular star

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: Aiba loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aiba's birthday, 2012.

Aiba likes the early morning. He doesn’t like waking up if he doesn’t have to, but sometimes the smell of Leader making coffee tickles his nose and he stays in bed with his eyes closed. Even half-asleep he smiles and he curls up in the space where Leader was just a few minutes ago, savoring the remaining heat. He can hear Leader shuffling around the house getting ready to leave on another fishing trip, and even though the bed grows cold and lonely without him, the pale grey of early morning feels like Leader’s happiness. The mornings when Aiba drifts awake too early and the room is still dark but Leader’s still next to him, smelling of soap and sleep, Aiba can’t help but fist his hands in Leader’s shirt and fall back to sleep with a happy sigh.

Aiba likes noon. Sho picks out bento with fancy dishes for him and takes it to their shared dressing room when they film Himitsu segments together, and even though Sho has his newspaper spread out on one of the tables he doesn’t feel ignored. Even as Sho reads about the stock market and the political situation in some country in Europe, he laughs at Aiba’s terrible jokes and makes comments about the clothes their stylists picked out. Sho shines in the bright sun of noon, whether it’s on the phone making new plans and rearranging his schedule or discussing with producers what they were supposed to cook for their guest that day. Aiba likes to watch Sho when he’s working. In another life, Sho would be a CEO or a politician or both, and Aiba likes to imagine Prime Minister Sakurai as he eats dorayaki and watches Sho type away on his ever-present laptop.

Aiba likes the evening. Matsujun sparkles in sequins and glitter even against the neon of Ginza and when he laughs Aiba can see the starlight in his mouth. It’s the time of day where Matsujun is best, even when there’s liquor in his system and girls following them down the street, egged on by Shun’s fuck-me eyes. Aiba doesn’t usually go out partying with Matsujun – not because of lack of interest, but because when Aiba and Jun drink together they usually end up in one of their bedrooms and not in a club. But today Shun called while Aiba and Jun ate dinner and now they were on the street, sauntering from bar to club to bar. Aiba lags back a little bit, just to watch Jun’s hips swing confidently in the moonlight, and Aiba wants to press his fingertips against Jun’s bones and see if electric sparks will fly.

Aiba likes the middle of the night. Nino barely realizes Aiba is there waiting for him in bed, too busy yelling at Americans in his careless English. It’s become a song to Aiba over the years, the repetitive “no! Left! No! Not you! Other guy!” playing in Aiba’s ears as he kicks Nino’s blankets off the bed. It is late when Nino finally falls onto the mattress with a grumpy thump, curling up into Aiba’s space and pressing his ice cold feet against Aiba’s calves in revenge for the missing blankets. But Nino laughs quietly at Aiba’s disgruntled yelp and apologizes with his mouth on Aiba’s collarbone. Aiba forgives easily.

Aiba likes Christmas, because it feels like the world is celebrating his birthday with lights and cake and love confessions. The cold is sharp and the wind burns his face but when he comes home to the four people that make up his day setting up a little Christmas tree on the kitchen table covered in tinsel and decorations and Leader has some tell-tale whipped cream on the corner of his mouth, nothing else matters. Their hello kisses are gifts enough.


End file.
